


polya

by saizo



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M, Polyamory, Riding, the nsfw tags only apply to chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: everyone is gay and in love: the story





	1. gay at dinner

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first ninjago fic..... hope you guys enjoy  
> the next chapter will most likely be nsfw, just an fyi

"God, you guys are so in love, it's _disgusting._ "

Nya and Lloyd grimaced as they watched the sickeningly sweet display that was the four ninja eating dinner. They passed food to each other, shared basic small talk, and even _fed_ each other. Seriously, it was revolting. The two could practically see the hearts flying off of them as they exchanged playful banter and affectionate kisses. The two were very happy for them, of course, but this was excessive.

"Can't you guys, like, not do this at dinner? Like you can be as gay as you want anywhere else, but this is ridiculous." Lloyd huffed, crossing his arms. Cole, who had been whispering something in Jay's ear, looked up at Lloyd and stuck his tongue out like a petulant child.

"We have every right to be super gay at dinner," Cole started, before a cool hand from Zane made him pause. He sighed, and crossed his arms. "...But we'll tone it down a bit. Okay?" Cole's resignation earned a smile from Zane, one that he was eager to kiss off of the nindroid's face.

Lloyd seemed pleased. "Thank you," he breathed in relief, "we just want to be able to enjoy dinner without getting ten new cavities from how damn _sweet_ you guys are acting." Nya nodded her agreement, having not said anything during their exchange.

"Yeah, I'm super happy for you guys, but that was too much." Nya returned to eating, wanting to finish before the ninja inevitably got too affectionate again. Lloyd seemed to share her mentality, as he too tucked into his meal, finishing it within minutes. The two got up to put away their dishes, and Nya turned to look back at the four. "Well, we're gonna leave you guys alone for awhile. Try not to break the table." Nya's tone was serious, but she had a playful glint in her eye.

Kai gave his sister a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am." He chimed, while the other three looked rather flustered by Nya's implications.

Once Nya and Lloyd were gone, the four ninja were once again very affectionate. Jay sat in Cole's lap, and rested his head in the crook of the earth ninja's neck. Kai and Zane were still eating, but they each held one of Cole's hands. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until everyone was done eating. Zane took everyone's dishes, and vanished into the kitchen to clean.

Kai looked at Cole and huffed. "Hey, how come Jay gets you all to himself?" He complained, placing his hands on his hips.

Jay opened one eye, glancing at Kai with a smirk. "Uh, because I called dibs? Wait your turn, hot stuff."

The fire ninja, however, had never been one for patience. He immediately tried to crawl into Cole's lap, pushing Jay over. Jay yelped in protest, and shoved Kai back. The two began an impromptu wrestling match on Cole's lap, and the earth ninja groaned in annoyance. Zane returned just in time to see the small fight break out, and he chuckled, shaking his head. Cole looked up at Zane in desperation, and the nindroid had mercy. He grabbed Jay and Kai by the collars of their shirts, forcing them apart.

"Hey hey hey! Enough of this. There's enough room in Cole's lap for the both of you, and you know it." Zane reprimanded the two, and they both looked away in shame. "Besides, one of you could always sit in my lap, if you feel that there is not enough room in Cole's." Both perked up at that, grinning. Zane smiled fondly, pressing soft kisses to their foreheads. 

Kai pulled Jay into a loving kiss. "Sorry about that. Can you forgive me?" Kai gave Jay puppy dog eyes, and the lightning ninja relented with a sigh. He kissed Kai back, smiling against his lips.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, hot stuff."

Jay returned to cuddling against Cole's chest, with Kai tucked up against him. Zane moved behind Cole, pillowing the earth ninja's head against his chest. Cole was happy to nuzzle into the nindroid's chest, listening intently to his inner machinery. The four stayed like his for what felt like hours, until Cole finally spoke up.

"Uh, guys? My legs are falling asleep."

Jay and Kai laughed, but slowly got off of Cole. The earth ninja sighed in relief, stretching out his fuzzy limbs and leaning heavily against Zane. Zane peppered small kisses along Cole's forehead, his optics casting a dim glow over his skin. Jay and Kai were captivated by just how _in love_ with the two they were. They both knelt down, pulling the other two into a tight hug.

"I love you guys so much," Jay sighed, burying his face in Cole's chest. The other three voiced their agreement.

They were very, _very_ much in love.

 


	2. they fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, i told you they'd fuck  
> ive never written this many characters into a nsfw fic, so hopefully they all get sufficient attention?

The four ninja had been cuddling in the dining room for at least two hours when Zane finally spoke up.

"Is anyone else currently aroused?" the nindroid asked bluntly, seeing no reason to be embarrassed about the question. The other three looked at him in surprise, and Cole laughed deeply.

"Aw, you wanna fuck, frosty? Hey, I'm game if you are. What about you guys?" Cole gestured to Jay and Kai, who were leaning heavily against each other. Jay's face was flushed, but he nodded meekly. Kai grinned at Cole, giving him a nod and a thumbs-up. The earth ninja smiled back.

"Alright then! Though, if we're gonna fuck, we should at least go back to our room- we don't need poor Nya and Lloyd finding us all naked and passed out in here tomorrow." Cole said, rising to his feet and helping the others up as well. He huffed in annoyance, as Zane and Kai more or less towered over him. "Why do I have to be the shortest," Cole groused, crossing his arms. Kai laughed, mussing up Cole's hair affectionately.

"I mean, you might be short, but you have the biggest dick out of all of us. That has to count for something." Kai hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Cole's mouth. The earth ninja grumbled, looking away. "And hey, Jay is only an inch taller than you, right? So you're not _that_ short-" Kai immediately shut up when it looked like Cole was going to deck him in the face.

Once the four ninja had returned to their quarters, Zane had decided he didn't want to wait anymore. The nindroid immediately grabbed Jay, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Jay yelped in surprise, but quickly gave in, letting Zane lead. The ice ninja's hands wandered over Jay's small frame, before moving to untuck his shirt and get it off of him. Cole and Kai watched the admittedly hot display with gaping mouths. Zane looked up at the two with a disinterested look.

"You may take a photo, if you wish. It will last longer." The nindroid said dryly, before attacking Jay's neck. Jay shivered and moaned as cool lips pressed against his throat, his hands pawing at Zane's shirt. Cole scoffed at the ice ninja's tone, but decided he very much wanted in on this. The earth ninja removed his own shirt, and moved to press up against Jay's back. While Zane and Jay made out, Cole got to work. He kissed along the nape of the lightning ninja's neck, and let his broad hands roam over Jay's chest. His hands snaked downwards, and he started to fumble with Jay's pants.

Kai, who had been a little too captivated by the sight, finally came to his senses. He mirrored Cole, and discarded his own shirt before pressing up against Zane. Kai pawed at the nindroid's chest panel, gently tracing the seam of it with his thumb. He kissed along the jointed ridges of Zane's neck, loving the feeling of the cool skin against his lips. Zane audibly gasped against Jay's mouth, pressing up into Kai's hands. The fire ninja sighed, blowing out a small stream of smoke from his parted lips. He toyed with Zane's pants, before gently pulling them down so the nindroid could climb out of them.

Jay and Zane were now only in their underwear, and the two pressed up against each other. Jay flinched as the cool metal hit his flushed skin, moaning into Zane's mouth. Cole started to grind against Jay's ass, panting heavily in his ear.

"Can we all just....get naked right now," Kai whined, his hands gripping at Zane's underwear, "I wanna fuuuuuck." Cole giggled at Kai's whining, but agreed with him. The earth ninja pulled away from Jay, and proceeded to strip himself bare. Kai did the same, and made an annoyed grunt when Jay and Zane showed no signs of moving from their tight embrace.

"Guess we gotta do it ourselves." Cole mused, once again pressing up against Jay. He gingerly pulled down the lightning ninja's boxers, until he was able to step out of them. He began to grind his cock against Jay's ass, groaning softly into his ear. Jay moaned, eagerly pressing himself back against Cole. He finally broke his kiss with Zane, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"I call dibs on having Cole's dick in me." Jay breathed, grinding on Cole to accentuate his point. Cole grunted, agreeing. Jay returned to making out with Zane, grabbing the nindroid's face with both hands. Zane smiled into the kiss, and let his cool hands start to travel lower. He traced Jay's hip with deft fingers, making the lightning ninja shudder and moan against his lips.

Meanwhile, Kai had stripped Zane of his own underwear, and was impatiently grinding against the nindroid's ass. He whined in Zane's ear, trying to get his attention.

"C'mon snowflake, you've given sparky enough attention....gimme a kiss," Kai pleaded, kissing along the shell of Zane's ear. Zane broke apart from Jay, glancing over his shoulder.

"Would you like for us to make out?" he queried, long fingers still tracing the junction between Jay's hips and thighs. Kai nodded, already moving to press sloppy kisses against Zane's cheek. The nindroid turned his body slightly, and started to make out with Kai. He kept his hands on Jay, however. Jay whined at the loss of Zane's lips, but Cole quickly came to the rescue. He brought Jay in for a heated kiss, still grinding up against him. Jay moaned eagerly against Cole's mouth, pressing his ass up against Cole's already hard dick.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing, groping, and grinding, the four ninja had all had enough of foreplay. Kai was the first one to get into bed, practically launching himself into the mattress. Jay giggled, jumping on top of Kai. Cole toppled onto the bed like a log, briefly crushing the two ninja with his weight. Zane shook his head, and unceremoniously got into bed, kneeling.  
  
"Must you three be so dramatic about something so simple?" Zane questioned with a fond smile. The three all gave him a big smile, moving to envelop him into a group hug.  
  
"C'mon frosty, you know you love us," Cole purred, nuzzling into the crook of Zane's neck. Jay kissed along the nape of his neck, and Kai peppered kisses all over Zane's cheeks. The nindroid laughed, an angelic sound that made the other three ninja's hearts skip a beat.

"Regrettably, yes," he said with no real malice. Zane made a surprised noise as he was gently pulled into Kai's lap. The noise turned to a moan as he felt something very hard pressed up against his ass. He turned in Kai's lap, moving to straddle him. "Is that a firework, or are you happy to see me?" Zane purred, somehow making such a cheesy line incredibly hot. Kai's already flushed face turned an even deeper red, and he laughed awkwardly.

Jay quietly snuck up behind Zane, and draped his arms over his shoulders. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along Zane's jaw, before pressing his lips against the shell of the nindroid's ear.

"Can I suck your dick," he breathed, pressing a hand to Zane's chest. Small sparks emitted from his fingers, dancing over the ice ninja's body. Zane flinched, and groaned softly. Jay always liked to tease him with his lightning abilities.

"Please," Zane breathed, breath billowing out in small puffs of fog. He turned around so his ass was pressed up against Kai's dick, and spread his legs slightly. Jay pressed soft kisses to the corner of Zane's mouth, before slowly traveling downwards. He traced his lips over the seams in the nindroid's skin, eliciting a soft moan from him. Jay gently took Zane's cock in one hand, almost petting it. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the tip, smiling at the glitched moan he got in response. Jay swallowed Zane to the base, already setting up a quick pace of sucking the nindroid off. The others had always said Jay was the best with his mouth, and they certainly weren't lying.

Cole had gone still for a few moments, hypnotized by the display in front of him. Kai was casually rutting up against Zane, content to watch the two as well. Zane moaned and whined as he bucked up into Jay's mouth, carding his fingers through the lightning ninja's hair. Jay expertly bobbed his head, swirling his tongue over the head and hollowing his cheeks. He used one hand to stroke whatever his mouth wasn't on, and the other traced along the panels on Zane's hips, occasionally zapping him with a few jolts of electricity. Zane's moans were quickly becoming more broken and glitched, with his voice jumping to random octaves and even skipping like a scratched record.

"Jay, please, _I-Iiiiii_ won't _l-l-last_ very long a-at _thiiiis_ rat-e," Zane cried, tugging at Jay's hair. Jay pulled off of Zane's cock with a lewd pop, looking up at him through hooded eyes. He gave a wink and a smile, then turned to look over his shoulder at Cole. He stuck his ass up in the air slightly, even swaying a bit.

"Coco, could you be a doll and fuck my brains out? I want to be filled from both ends," he purred, winking. Cole's eyes darkened possessively, and he grunted, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Kai grabbed the bottle for him, and squirted a generous amount into his own hand before tossing it to Cole.

"Hey, if boulder boy is fucking sparky here, then I'm gonna have snowflake ride me. Does that sound good?" Kai ended his sentence in a whisper against Zane's ear, tugging on his earlobe. Zane moaned softly and nodded, moving a bit so Kai could more easily prepare him. The fire ninja pressed his slicked up fingers against Zane's hole, tracing small circles before pushing a finger inside. Zane shuddered violently, hands gripping onto Kai's thighs for dear life. Kai pressed the finger in to the second knuckle, and then added a second. He moved them in a scissoring motion, trying to stretch Zane as much as he could. Zane was an absolute mess at this point, shaking and whining in a distorted voice.

Jay had been watching Zane get fingerfucked by Kai with great interest when he felt cold fingers pressed up against his own hole. He looked over his shoulder to see Cole, who gave him a coy grin and a cheeky wave before shoving two fingers into him at once. Jay cried out, fisting the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Cole mimicked what Kai did, and moved his fingers in a gentle stretching motion. However, Cole's fingers were much thicker than Kai's, and they left a much more pleasant burn. Cole looked up at Kai, and the two exchanged a smug grin.

"Wanna go in at the same time?" Cole asked, shoving his fingers in deeper.

"Hell yeah, dude." Kai slowly pulled his fingers out of Zane, and quickly slicked up his dick with lube before pressing the head up against the nindroid. "Ready when you are," he purred, winking.

Cole was quick to follow Kai, pulling his fingers out of Jay and pressing his slicked up cock against the lightning ninja. Kai made a sad noise, and Cole looked up in confusion.

"Wish I was the one getting fucked by you," Kai sighed, "your dick is so fucking huge. It's great." Zane, who'd been quiet except for the occasional grunt, nodded in agreement. Cole laughed.

"Well, Jay called dibs first. I could always fuck you tomorrow, if you want."

Kai flushed at Cole's deeper tone, looking away. "Uh, please? Please." Kai quickly gathered himself, and placed his hands on Zane's hips. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready."

With that, the two both thrusted into the two ninja, burying themselves to the base. Zane and Jay both cried out in shock, having not expected the two to be so quick about it. Cole and Kai picked up a quick pace, with Cole roughly thrusting in and out of Jay, and Kai lifting Zane up and down, bouncing him on his cock. Jay, who had been distracted by how damn _good_ Cole's dick was, resumed sucking Zane off. He barely even moved his head, since Kai's movements kept the nindroid's cock moving in and out of his mouth at a steady pace. Zane made a distorted warble, simply letting Kai manhandle him. His breath was coming out in heavy puffs of fog, similar to the streams of smoke that escaped from Kai.

Jay pressed his hands against Zane's stomach, and sparks literally flew. Zane's moans became much more high pitched, and he eagerly slammed back down on Kai's dick. Cole's pace had turned much more brutal, and his large hands left finger-shaped bruises on Jay's hips. He bent over the lightning ninja possessively, pressing his head into the dip between his shoulders. Cole's movements caused Jay to jerk forward every time he pushed in, and take more of Zane's cock in his mouth, nearly choking him. Drool started to dribble down Jay's chin, and he moaned loudly.

The four kept up a quick and brutal pace. At one point, Cole leaned over Jay as far as he could, and met Kai in the middle for a quick and sloppy kiss. All four felt a familiar warmth pool in their stomachs, and Cole grunted. 

"H-hey, y'think it'd be possible for all of us to cum at the same time?" Cole asked, angling his hips to try and find Jay's prostate. A loud, shrill cry told him that he'd found it.

"P-perhaps," Zane grunted, his voice rough and slightly distorted. "I feel myself r-reaching the edge-dge-dge." Zane's voice skipped a few times. He suddenly screamed, his voice going through several different octaves at once.

"Found it!" Kai said triumphantly, slamming Zane down on his cock over and over again, hitting the sensory node that was Zane's prostate with each thrust.

It didn't take long for Zane and Jay to reach their breaking points. After a few minutes, Jay suddenly screamed, and electricity crackled over his body as he came. He coated his stomach and the bed beneath him, shuddering and crying. Zane was quick to follow, his body almost spasming as his own orgasm hit. Jay eagerly swallowed all that Zane gave him, not letting a single drop go to waste. He pulled off of the nindroid's cock with a lewd sound, resting his head heavily against his thigh.

Cole and Kai weren't done with them yet. They didn't stop their brutal pace when the other two had finished, and instead fucked them even harder. Both grabbed at the other's dicks, stroking them roughly in time with their thrusts. What had initially been pleasure was now morphing into a sort of pain, their cocks starting to become overstimulated. Jay and Zane both cried and pleaded, relishing in the pained pleasure.

After a few more thrusts Cole and Kai managed to cum at the same time, grunting and panting through both of their orgasms. They continued to thrust up into the ninja feebly, their cum already starting to leak out sluggishly. Eventually, the two pulled out. Kai gently pulled Zane off of him, letting him instead cuddle up against his chest. Cole pulled out, and immediately collapsed on top of Jay, crushing him slightly. Jay squawked in protest, smacking Cole to get him off.

"Kai, Zane, help me! Get boulder brains here OFF of me!" Jay squeaked, desperately trying(and failing) to roll Cole off of him. Zane had some mercy, and almost effortlessly pushed Cole off of jay, much to his displeasure.

Cole was about to complain, when Zane beckoned him over. He slowly crawled over to the ice ninja, and let himself be pulled into his arms. Jay whined, not wanting to be left out. He wriggled himself up in between Zane and Cole, causing the other two to laugh. They happily allocated space for him, and the three all curled around Kai, who was producing a large quantity of heat as a result of being a fire elemental. Cole grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them all, before smothering the others with his weight once more.

"I love you guys so much," Kai murmured, already feeling like he was about to pass out. The other three hummed in agreement, cuddling closer.

They were all gone before anyone could even say 'good night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i rushed this at the end but!!! i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!!


End file.
